The Tempers of Others
by We-are-Wonderlanders
Summary: 23-year-old Temper is brought onto G.I. Joe with one personal mission: Defeat the terrorist organization known as Cobra. But with a team that doesn't quite trust her and only one friend who really knows her, is getting on the good side of the mysterious ninja impossible? Or will Temper's secrets and past make an outcast out of her once again? Rated T for Temper's language.
1. New Home

**A/N: Thanks to QueensGambit for BETA reading! This is the first chapter and it may be awhile until the next one comes. Understand that these chapters will be updated with time gaps (SORRY IN ADVANCE) Things have been hectic and writer's block is hitting every five minutes (which is a pain in the neck) so please be patient with me. I do not own G.I. Joe**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Home

The plane descended into her new home, the Pit. The pilot, Ace, came out of the cockpit after safely landing the aircraft.

"We're here…" he started to say.

"Temper," she finished, unbuckling the straps and getting her bags. Stepping to the ground she looked around as mechanics roamed to different machines and field soldiers walked with purpose to planes, ready to go to work and save lives. Finally, her eyes landed on the man in charge.

"Hawk!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Temper," he replied with a smile and hugged the young woman. Hawk turned his attention to the blonde haired man behind him. "This is Duke, the leader of the Alpha Team," he introduced. The two blondes shook hands, Temper gave him a small smile. "He'll be your commanding officer for most of the team missions. You'll follow him around for a day and see where everything is, but first, he'll show you to your room." Hawk nodded to Duke and walked over to Cover Girl who was patiently waiting for him by the platform elevator.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard many things," she told Duke.

"Well I hope they left a good impression," he said while walking to one of the service elevators.

"They did. Putting the Cobra Commander and Destro- was it?- in prison is no small feat."

"I had help."

"From your ex-fiance?"

"And my team. So what about you? Any great accomplishments?"

"None that I can talk about," she said in a nonchalant tone. Duke glanced at her through his peripheral while she looked straight at the doors.

"Okay then… family?" He could tell this was a touchy subject as she tensed.

"None that I can talk about," she replied monotonously.

"How old are you?" Duke asked, looking at her body language. She physically calmed down, but only a little.

"23. You know it's very rude to ask a woman her age."

"Sorry just-"

"Trying to start a conversation," she finished. Duke had never been so relieved in his life than when the elevator doors opened. They walked down the hallway in silence until Duke stopped, gestured to a door, and handed her a set of dog tags.

"This is your room. The dog tags double as keys."

"Thank you." She took the dog tags and slid one into a slot in the door. She threw her bag in and turned to Duke, looking at him expectantly. "Are we to start the tour now?"

"If you're ready."

"Does it look like I'm doing anything else that would make me busy?" she asked irritably. Duke narrowed his eyes at her, a look most grunts would duck their heads at, but she just gave her own pointed look.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I've never met you-"

"I'm sorry," she blurted, her facial features softening, "I was just on a long flight and haven't slept in a while. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?" Without waiting for a reply she unlocked the door and slipped inside, leaving him to his confusion.

Snapping out of his daze he walked briskly to the Alpha Team's rec room. Ripcord was the first to see him and the first to speak.

"Hey, I thought you were bringing around the new guy?" he questioned.

"Not guy, girl. The new girl," Duke corrected.

"Hawk didn't say anything about it being a girl," Heavy Duty said.

"But he didn't say it would be a guy either," Scarlett pointed out.

"Well is she at least pretty?" Ripcord asked, earning a small smack on the arm from his red headed girlfriend. "It's just a questioned," he said, holding his hands up defensively.

Duke shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Yeah, I guess. I wasn't exactly paying attention to her looks."

"This is her," Breaker piped in, turning his computer screen to them. On the screen was a picture of a platinum blonde haired girl, her eyes were covered by Aviators. Her hourglass shape was evident through a tight fitting tank top and denim capris. Heavy Duty looked at the picture with scrutiny.

"She looks harmless. Any reason why Hawk's putting her with us?" he asked.

Breaker turned the computer to face him and skimmed the page he was on before speaking, "Name, classified; codename, Temper; family, classified; residence, classified; specialties, classified; affiliations-"

"Classified, we get it," Scarlett interrupted.

"Actually, it says her affiliations are with the Arashikage," Breaker said, looking between the people in the room and the screen, "and... she's ex-Cobra."


	2. Building

Chapter 2: Building

Was it really necessary to tell you Duke woke up with a sense of dread? Maybe it was the fact that he woke up to a knock on his door and the person on the other side was Temper in all of her rude, grumpy-glory.

"Aren't you supposed to show me around today?" she questioned, "It's already seven o'clock."

"Yeah," Duke said, rubbing his eye, "just give me a minute." He quickly pulled on decent clothes and walked out of his room to see his charge leaning against the wall next to his door.

"Lead the way," she urged, motioning to one end of the hallway. Out of pure spite Duke turned the opposite way and walked away while she, grudgingly, followed. Duke pointed out rooms and people to her giving her a brief description of everything. By the time they arrived at the mess hall most of the people had left to work and they were left eating by themselves and a few small groups that dotted the tables.

Temper finished first, threw away her trash, and sat back down across from Duke.

"Considering I already seem to be on your bad side, I guess there's no harm in asking what you did for Cobra before you became a Joe?"

"Collecting information," she replied, "sometimes taking out people who threatened the growth of the organization. But I would refuse to kill anybody with family."

"I doubt Cobra liked that."

"They didn't, but they dealt with it and after a few years with them Hawk found me and my best friend and we got out. They didn't like that either, but the reason they didn't kill me is the reason I'm alive."

"What do you mean?" Duke asked. Temper smiled at him and he instantly knew he would not get an answer to his question.

"Do you know a girl named Alyssa?" she questioned.

"Striker? Yeah, you two know each other through Cobra?"

"Cobra and more. She's like a sister."

"She's on a mission, supposed to be back tomorrow morning," Duke finished off his breakfast and put the tray on top of the trashcan. She followed him to the front of the room, where they put the food out. A large biracial man was busying himself with putting the leftover food away. "Hey, Brother Block!" The man looked to Duke and smiled at him, before turning his attention to Temper.

"You must be the new blood," Roadblock said holding out his hand which she shook politely, "I'm Roadblock."

"Temper."

"Heard you were ex-Cobra," Roadblock informed her.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know that by now?" she questioned.

"By now, almost everyone will know," Duke told her, "don't worry, it didn't take long for Striker to be considered family."

"Right well, shall we get going, I still haven't seen the training rooms or the rest of the team," Temper pressed.

"Alright," Duke acknowledged. He looked to Roadblock and nodded his goodbye, then moved to the hallways.

Temper leaned into Duke and said, "If you know Striker, she's very open with people. I however, am not, I'm sure you've already gotten that. So, how long do you _really_ think it would take for the stares and whispers to die down?" Duke switched his gaze from the path in front of him to Temper and back again.

"Well if you keep looking like you're trying to find all the ways to kill people, the stares and whispers will never die and you will forever be the 'Cobra soldier'." At the mention of 'trying to find all the ways to kill people' she could not help but smile.

"Is that really how I look?"

Duke gave her his own smile. "Yes and quite frankly, it's creepy."

"Sorry, after more than ten years of assassinations and infiltrations I guess that look becomes a common sight."

Duke was taken aback and slowed his walking. Temper slowed with him, not sure what happened.

"More than ten years?" he questioned "You said you were 23." Temper, realizing her mistake, knew she could not take the words back.

"I am. I started working a little before I turned 13."

"They had you kill people that young?" Duke asked, fist clenched.

"Yes," she answered, giving Duke a hard glare, "and I'd rather you keep that to yourself. If I wanted to tell you, I would've told you outright, but I didn't. It's my life to share, not yours."

"Of course." Duke surveyed the hallway and the many open rooms. "The sparring rooms aren't too far from here."

Temper walked behind him, a small smirk drawn on her face as she took notice of the apprehensive glances in her direction. _So this is how much attention fear gives you_, she thought to herself.

"Most of the hand to hand classes are instructed by Snake Eyes, unless he's on a mission. The classes are split up by skill level: basics, which are taught by some of the other instructors; first level, taught by Scarlett; second level, taught by Snake Eyes; and finally, third level, taught by Snake Eyes. When you're at the third level it's basically just an entire class of sparring and Snake Eyes goes around and corrects any errors in your fighting. Here's the second level."

The room was spacious and covered with mats, which were occupied by soldiers of all ethnic groups clad in work out clothes and sweat. Another door was set on the opposite side of where Temper stood, inside she could see racks of all sorts of hand held weapons. _Heaven_. While groups of two sparred on the mats, a man fully dressed in black walked without a sound, signing commands, she could not tell exactly where his eyes focused as a black visor deterred her view.

_I bet he gets away with a whole bunch of shit, looking like that_, she thought. _He's definitely going the most hardest gain the trust of, gotta be careful around him, one wrong move and he'll try to find any dirt. It's how you were trained, it's probably how he was trained. _In that instant, the ninja looked up, meeting her gaze. She could feel his stare trying to read any emotion, though at the moment, she was a blank slate. _Not good, not good! No emotion makes a concerned ninja very unhappy_, she sung in her head. She quickly turned to Duke and smiled.

"So, what class are you in?" she asked.

"Second, I have my skills, but they're not _his _skills," Duke informed her, nodding to Snake Eyes.

When she dared look back to the commando he was walking in their direction. _Oh god, just calm your heart rate and remember how to lie if you need to. Damn Hawk for bringing me into this!_

Snake Eyes stopped a few feet in front of the blondes. **You're the new recruit?** he signed. _New recruit? What lies has Abernathy been feeding them?! No hesitance!_

"Yes, I'm Temper," she greeted, giving him the most uneasy smile she could muster. _He's a feared ninja: look pathetic, act pathetic, duck your head, boost his ego, and he won't swing his swords at you. Pathetic, check! _

**Snake Eyes, I'll be your hand to hand instructor. You're in the third level, yes?**

"I'm not sure, Hawk hasn't said anything to me about attending classes." _And pathetic goes out the door, if he catches the whiff of lies, you're_ dead. _Play it off, you know self defense, but you're a pure blooded marksmen, believable enough. I use Striker to back me up, where do they think she got her skill from? Some gun range? Pfft, as if. _

"Don't worry, he asked to see you later today, you can ask him them," Duke cut in, earning him a thankful look from Temper.

_Giving Duke the impression that you're scared of the creepy ninja, in other words, ducking your head. Check!_ Luckily for her, Duke got the message and turned to Snake Eyes and said, "I still have to show her the rest of the team before her appointment with Hawk, so we'll be heading off." Snake Eyes still looked at the young woman.

**It won't take long for you to find and introduce them, I'm sure you can stay for a while longer**, he signed.

_And here I was thinking I was going to get off easily_. Duke shot him a questioning look then to Temper. _Well I can't back out now_. Temper sent him a small smile. _Playing on the sympathies of Captain Duke, probably going to be very bad for me in the long run, but it's effective and for once, I don't think I'm lying when I say I'm starting to get scared. There's no way in hell I'm going to admit that though._ Temper looked to Snake Eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her.

**You don't mind if I ask you a few questions do you?** Snake Eyes questioned. Duke tensed and she did her best not to.

"Of course not."

**Where did you learn sign language? **

"One of my teachers required that I learn more languages. So I chose ASL as I was learning English at the time, it helped my studies of the language. Anything else?"

**You trained at the Arashikage?**

_Damn it, must've been on my file. _"Yes. And no. I trained with one of the senseis of the Arashikage. I never once stepped a voluntary foot inside the temple."

**Any involuntary actions?**

"Once. When I was six, I was dragged into the temple and questioned while my master was in the city." Bitterness crept into her voice. "I vowed never to be dragged there against my will ever again. Anything else?" She did not mean it to sound as a threatening dare, but she somehow sensed the impending questioning and was ready to say a few choice words then storm out of there and go vent to Hawk.

**What about family?**

Duke almost jumped out of his skin, as if he could sense her composure snap. Her body tensed.

"I really don't think that's-"

"Okay now! I really think we should get going!" Duke interrupted, putting both hands on her shoulder and forcefully turning her in the other direction. He nodded to Snake Eyes and put one arm around shoulders while other came to her mouth to muffle any protests.

"Why did you do that!?" she cried incredulously.

"You looked murderous," Duke explained.

"That's because you were going to be short of a hand to hand instructor who pushed me too far."

"You really think you could've taken him?" Duke asked, amusement shown on his face and was laced in his voice.

"Of course," she said with certainty. "He may look scary to you, but he has no right digging into my past."

"Is it really that bad?" he questioned seriously.

_You might as well give him something._ "What I did? Of course, we're soldiers, we do what we have to. But in all honesty, I have nothing to hide, but one thing... which causes me to hide _everything_. If that makes any sense."

"Sort of," he said, brow furrowed, still a bit confused.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you what I can in complete honesty, if you never tell anyone what I say without my permission."

"Okay, I can do that," he promised.

"In exchange for one thing."

"What?"

"Your trust." A few moments passed in which Duke thought about what his next move was going to be.

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it once and dropped her hand back down to her side.

"What do you want to know?"


	3. Trust

Chapter 3: Trust

"Alyssa, she's probably still sleeping," Duke warned.

"Sleeping? Are you kidding me?! This is the girl who trained with me from 3 in the morning to 11 o'clock at night. She doesn't do 'sleep'," a girl's voice informed. Temper knew the voice anywhere and continued to pull on her grey camo cargo pants.

"Hey, if you miss the rigorous training you should've just said so. I would've come here sooner," Temper informed the brunette as she stepped out of her room.

"Temper!" Alyssa exclaimed enveloping her friend in a tight hug.

"Striker," Temper acknowledged, smiling at the girl who she considered a sister.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever. What have you been up to these past few years? I can't wait to get back on missions with you! Have you met the rest of the team?" Alyssa questioned, her mouth running a million miles an hour.

"Striker, Slow your role! Get any louder and you'll wake up the entire base."

"Oh, no fun," Alyssa whined. Duke came up behind her.

"We just came to see if you were awake," Duke told Temper.

"And Hawk told me to make sure that you're eating, sleeping, and going to your classes," Alyssa spoke up.

"Oh goody," Temper said sarcastically.

"You still haven't told me if you met the rest of the team," Alyssa complained, "or answered any of my other questions."

"Yes I've met the rest of the team."

"Do you like them?" Alyssa asked. Temper shared a look and she turned back to Alyssa.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" _It may be hard for her to understand, she always makes friends, wherever she goes. _

"Well first I met Duke," Temper said, smiling back to the male. "Then Roadblock, he seems nice. Then I met Snake Eyes." Alyssa looked at her knowingly. _The 'been there, done that' look_. "Breaker wasn't too bad and neither was Ripcord. I can tell Heavy Duty is skeptical."

"And Scarlett?"

Temper pressed her lips together. "She's too serious."

"You are too sometimes."

"Yeah, when I have to be… but I swear the girl has a pole up her-"

"Hey guys!" Ripcord interrupted, running up to the trio. He, Scarlett, and Heavy Duty came were walking a great distance behind them, before they caught up. "You walking to the mess hall too?"

"Well yeah. I don't know about you guys, but I am _starving_!" Alyssa informed them. "What about you?" Alyssa asked, looking to Temper.

"You know me," Temper answered.

"Of course, the infamous pit known as your stomach," Alyssa teased.

"So exactly how well do you two know each other?" Ripcord asked.

Alyssa walked backwards in order to face him when she was talking and hooked her arm through Temper's so she would not run into a wall or anything else for that matter.

"Well I first met her when I was a kid, I'm only about 4 months older than her and at the time I had been kidnapped. In a futile effort I tried to order her to let me go and we ended up getting into a fist fight. She ended up winning-"

"More like kicking your ass," Temper said, earning a elbow to her ribs that did not even cause her to wince.

"-and after a while she taught me how to be an expert marksmen. The Cobra Commander saw this and put the two of us on a mission. From there on out, we've been together ever since. Up until around… three years ago?"

"Around that time," Temper confirmed as she stepped foot into the mess hall and let her and Alyssa's arm drop. Alyssa stepped in line behind Temper and got food. The team members present watched as Temper whispered something in Alyssa's ear before walking out of the mess hall.

"Where is she going?" Duke asked.

"To her room," Alyssa answered, "she has things to do."

Temper made her way to her room, dodging the clumps of people heading in the opposite direction as her. It was not until she reached the beginning of the living quarters did the groups become lone people, occupying themselves with technological devices or small stacks of paper. As she turned the door knob she heard the door behind her open. Curious as to who lived in the room across from her, she looked back, only to see Snake Eyes himself. He watched her eyes widen, and she quickly entered, closing the door behind her and not leaving until she was sure the automatic lock was put in place. _Undoubtedly he could still find a way in, but I guess it's the most inadequate measures that make us feel safe. Like pulling the covers over your head when you're sure you heard a noise from your closet._ She set her tray on a small desk provided and took the files she pulled from the archive off of the bed. Getting situated in her seat, she was then able to read and eat comfortably.

She replayed the talk she had with Hawk in her mind over and over again. "_You'll be going on a mission with Snake Eyes." Like, is he kidding me?! The last thing I want to do is have someone who doesn't trust me watching my back. _Temper skimmed over the page once more before setting it down next to her tray and focusing on finishing her food.

_Alyssa will be here in half an hour to drag me to Snake Eyes' hand to hand class. _

**Mission Name: Operation Mayflower**

**Team: Temper, Snake Eyes (E-8)**

**Mission Location: Plymouth Bay, Massachusetts **

The building's schematics already embedded in her brain. As she went over details she heard a knock on the door. _Alyssa_. Temper pushed herself out of her chair and strode over to the door. Opening it, she saw she was wrong. _Snake Eyes_.

**The class starts in five minutes**, he signed and walked away.

"Good morning to you too," she muttered, shut the door and started to get ready for her first class. I wonder if he even knows about the mission, she thought as she pulled on a pair of black cargo pants. After slipping into a grey sports bra and a grey tank top she exited the room and tried to find her way to the training room.

"Temper," Scarlett called out, while running to catch up to the young blonde.

"Scarlett," Temper replied.

"Hey, I know we got off on a bad start. I acted like a snob yesterday and I want you to know it was nothing personal, I just had been tasked with a lot of paper work and took my frustration out on you. This is-"

"Who asked you to do this?" Temper asked, interrupting the redhead.

"Huh?"

"Who asked you to apologize to me?"

"Snake Eyes," she admitted.

"Now why would he do that?" _He just gets more confusing by the second_.

"He knows that a lot of the Joes will be skeptical, he didn't want the team to be wary of your every move as well. It's not good for the missions."

"Right. Well, I'll just have to talk to him myself to get things cleared up."

"Are you trying to threaten him?" Scarlett asked incredulously.

"If that's what it takes." Temper kept walking, gaining speed.

"He could kill you in five seconds flat and you're going to try to threaten him?" Scarlett questioned, trying to keep up with Temper's fast pace.

"He can _try_ to kill me."

"You're insane!"

"That's what they say." Temper and Scarlett entered the training room. Temper had a smug smile on her face and Scarlett looked panicked. Snake Eyes turned his head to the two new arrivals and watched as they strode up to the group huddled around him.

**You all know the sparring rules, pair up, pick a mat, and start**, Snake Eyes signed.

As the class turned to find someone to spar with, Snake Eyes made his way to Temper's side.

**You do know the sparring rules, yes?**

"Of course I do. Question is, do I have a suitable partner?" _If I'm gonna be his partner for missions, might as well tests the boundaries_.

**Many people here are very qualified in hand to hand. Try Scarlett**. Snake Eyes turned away to watch the matches and Temper turned to Scarlett who was looking at her expectantly.

"No threats?" Scarlett asked.

"Not yet," Temper answered, as she bowed and got into a fighting position. Scarlett did the same and made the first move. Scarlett, at first, underestimated Temper and ended up with her hands twisted uncomfortably behind her back. Sadly enough, Temper had not moved her feet and only used her arms. Snake Eyes watched with narrowed eyes. He had underestimated Temper as well. Another time, Scarlett charged at Temper and ended up on her back. Getting up, Scarlett got into another stance, before she could try to lunged at Temper again, a hand was placed between the two bodies. Next, Snake Eyes stepped in front of Scarlett, facing Temper. Scarlett backed up, off the mat, and watched Snake Eyes and Temper bow. Going unnoticed by Scarlett, who was fixed on Snake Eyes and Temper, the rest of the class stopped sparring to see what was happening.

To the surprise of Scarlett, Temper attacked first, with Snake Eyes swiftly blocking the blow aimed to his ribs and another to his face. Making two jabs to her stomach he watched as she knocked his fists away not breaking eye contact with his visor. She made a kick to his side and once again, it was blocked. This went on for some time, the two of them not able to land a hit on the other, until Temper slid under his legs, stood behind, and, before he could turn around, made a hit to his spine. The next successful hit came from him; Snake Eyes finally saw an opening and hit her right side, she used the hit to her advantage and held onto his arms while bringing her left knee to his abdomen before he could push her leg out of the way. Using the same methods as her, he grabbed her leg and, pushing his shoulder into her stomach, unbalanced her. Quickly he pushed her leg down, turning her away from him, and snatch her in his arms, one around her waist, the other around her neck.

"Mercy," she choked out. He let her go and she spun around to face him.

**Class dismissed**, he signed, the entire time, keeping his gaze on her. The group of onlookers scurried out of the room, even Scarlett. **Who are you?**

"Temper."

**Your real name.**

"Temper." Just as he made a move toward her, she hurriedly said the words, "Everything is classified by Hawk on my request, you and I both know he wouldn't let anyone in here if he didn't trust them."

**And if I don't trust you?**

"At this point I don't really give a damn. You have no say in whether I stay or leave. Not without proof."

**You work with Cobra.**

"Worked. Past tense. It really doesn't matter if you trust me or not, we have a mission later this week, I suggest we learn to work together." Saying that, she felt it was time to leave. And leave she did. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day and only when Alyssa came to bring some food was the door opened.


	4. In

**A/N: Thank you for being patient, and I am so sorry you had to wait. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: In

"Do ever get that feeling when you meet someone and you're not sure what it is, but you don't like them, or you feel edgy around someone? Like this sixth sense that they're psychotic, or serial killers?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Temper answered, looking up from the file in front of her to her brown-haired friend. Duke glanced at Alyssa in amusement, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's how Snake Eyes feels about you."

Duke bit back a laugh when he saw Temper's unamused stare towards the other female. Currently the only three in the rec room, he freely spoke out, "No, I'm sure the way everything in her file was classified totally won him over. I mean how could anybody resist, the brooding look, or if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now-I'm-going-to-kill-you glare she is giving me this very moment."

Alyssa laughed. "She always looks like she's going to kill someone. It's part of her charm," Alyssa joked, looking at Temper with mock affection.

"Very funny," Temper said, closing the file in her hands and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked.

"Hawk's office," Temper answered, holding up the file, "I have turn this report in."

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't trust you. You know, if I was him. You're pretty and all, but that man's as closed off as they come, and you've been really bipolar lately," Alyssa said. After casting a quick, cautious glance to Duke, she continued, "I understand why, but you need to calm down."

"I am calm," Temper said defensively, walking out the door.

_Calm_, Temper thought to herself, _I'm calm, when am I not calm? _Temper looked down the hall to see Snake Eyes coming from the sparring room on his way to the rec room. _Right now. I am _not _calm right now_. She could feel her heart beat speed up and struggled to slow it down as he passed by her. She continued walking and looked straight ahead until she came to the corner, but when she looked back, he was not there.

"Come in," Hawk's voice came through the door. Temper walked in and plopped herself on the nearest chair across from him.

Slipping the file in front of him she said, "Operation Mayflower was, in conclusion, unsuccessful." Hawk took the file and skimmed the contents.

"The Hit and Run Team will still go on future missions," Hawk stated, knowing her request.

"But-"

"Understand that the more you retaliate I will give you mandatory sessions with Snake Eyes until you two can work as a team."

_Damn, I hate it when someone knows how to shut me up._ "I understand."

* * *

"You just had to pick a fight with him, didn't you?" Alyssa knew her question was a rhetorical one. Of course Temper had to pick a fight with Snake Eyes.

"He started it," Temper retorted.

"He was trying to test your boundaries," Alyssa stated, "trying to figure you out."

"Really? Well tell him I'll die before he figures me out." Temper watched as Alyssa's eyes focused on something behind her. Knowing who it was, Temper boldly spoke, "Is there something you need?"

Looking over her shoulder she saw him sign, **Dont forget, we have sessions after dinner.**

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Snake Eyes walked off, leaving the two girls to their lunch. Immediately after he turned the corner Temper looked to Alyssa.

"He's poking a bear."

"No, he's poking you. But I can see how the two get mixed up."

"Very funny," Temper said, gathering her trash and starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked.

"Going to help Hawk with a few things."

* * *

"But _why_?" she asked indignantly.

"Because I have orders from my higher-ups," Hawk informed her, "your last mission was expected to fail, this one however, we need to succeed at all costs."

"So why the Hit and Run Team? Isn't there another team that will be more qualified to work together? Like Scarlett and Snake Eyes?"

"Although Scarlett tries, her ranking in hand to hand does not come close to his. You and Snake Eyes have the most diversity which will be needed for most upcoming missions. You are here for a reason, or did you forget that?"

"I'm here to help take down Cobra... in return for safety."

"If you hold up your end, I'll hold up mine. Now, it's almost time for dinner."


	5. A

Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth

-Oscar Wilde.

* * *

**Why were you recruited?** he asked.

"Because I'm good at what I do," she replied, taking a sip of her tea.

**Why did you say yes?** he questioned.

"Because I get something in return."

**And that is?**

She hesitated in answering him. "Protection."

**From what?**

"What are _you_ protecting yourself from?" she countered.

**How am I protecting myself?**

"The mask," she stated, "if you're not protecting your identity from someone or something, then why do you wear it?"

**Why should I answer you?**

"If you want me to answer any of your future questions I suggest you answer mine."

**I've done too much to too many people. It will be harder to track me without the mask.**

"Do you plan on leaving G.I. Joe?"

**Not willingly. I think we should get back to the task at hand.**

She nodded and straightened herself into the Indian-style position on the floor, facing him. She closed her eyes and started to steady her breathing and heart rate; he did the same, but didn't closed his eyes, choosing to watch her.

An hour passed and he soon realized that she had fallen asleep. Reluctantly he picked her up and brought her to Alyssa who opened Temper's door for him. When he closed the door Alyssa spoke up, "Don't push her too far, okay? She's been through a lot, we all have, but... she needs a family and it'll take time before she starts to trusts you guys. Push her too far, and she'll break." Alyssa turned around and quickly left, leaving him to his own confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short chapter, I felt bad for leaving you with nothing for so long. I hope you liked it, please review!**


	6. No

The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost

-G. K. Chesterton

* * *

General Hawk walked with purpose and a grim face. It has been four months since Temper stepped foot in the Pit and she had finally gotten her solo mission. Very quickly that solo mission turned into a team of two: her and her pilot, Ripcord. They set out on a small jet heading for the coast of Angola five days before and the Joes hadn't heard from them, until now. Ripcord managed to send a message about their condition, something that put Hawk on edge.

"General," Alyssa greeted him as he walked through the Alpha Team's rec room.

"Scarlett, Alyssa, with me please," he ordered. The two found their place behind him as did the rest of the team who wanted to see what was going on.

The hangar was filled with soldiers rushing around and, unnerving to all, a gurney, two nurses, and a doctor was waiting patiently off to the side. The ceiling porthole opened, letting a small aircraft in. The medical attendants rushed in. Much to the relief of Scarlett, Ripcord walked away from the plane, with a little help from a nurse. Physically, he looked scratched, and with a few bruises, nothing compared to the trauma his face showed.

"Oh my god," Alyssa whispered, not being able to bring herself to her friend's side. The entire compound seemed silent as the doctor and nurse brought Temper's body to rest on the stretcher. Cuts were either dried or still bleeding profusely, her skin was pale with bruises dotting her body.

When the doctor came out of the surgery room, he found the Alpha Team waiting for him. With a nod of approval from Hawk, the doctor spoke, "She flatlined nine times and it will take a while before her body makes up for the lost blood, but she'll be fine." Relief washed over their face, a little too soon. "There is a slight problem, she's gone into a coma. The blood loss had caused a stroke. Until her body gets the blood it needs she will not wake up. Currently we are pulling up everybodies medical file and trying find a possible donor."

A nurse came out of the room and called the doctor back in. When the team was left alone, Hawk asked Ripcord, "Now you know that she's safe, will you tell us what happened?"

"They knew we were coming and shot us down. I followed Temper into the Cobra base she was suppose to be infiltrating. Something gave our location away and we were hit on every side by soldiers, but they weren't carrying guns. They fought like Snake Eyes does and it seemed like they were more focused on beating Temper. She got beat up pretty bad, but that wasn't the worst of it… they started coming for me and she tried to block as many as she could, but she didn't have any weapons. We ran as fast as we could, stole a jet, and got the hell out of there."

"I want a report on my desk as soon as you can get it there," Hawk demanded.

"Yes, sir," Ripcord replied.

"General?" the doctor called. "May I please have a word with you?" Hawk walked through the door, the doctor shutting the door behind him.

"You did all you could," Scarlett comforted her boyfriend. The group stayed silent until Hawk called Scarlett and Duke into the room.

Duke came out with a smile on his face, "Scarlett's met all the requirements necessary in order to give blood to Temper, the transfusion just started."

**9 Days Later…**

"Doctor Matthew," Temper called. The doctor came in with a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"You're awake!"

"And in pain," she informed him. He chuckled and gave her two pills and a cup of water, which she gladly took.

"When can I get out?" she asked.

"Hawk warned me you would be quick to get out of here when you woke. You can't go to your room for a couple of days I'm afraid, you still have to have some tests done."

"And after that?"

"You'll have to take it easy for some time. You lost a lot of blood and had to have a transfusion from Scarlett."

"She willingly helped me?" Temper questioned.

"I guess she felt like she owed you after you saved Ripcord. She's come to see you a few times, just to check up, as well as the rest of the team."

"Who's been here in the most?"

"Snake Eyes," he stated.

"Really?" Unbelief and shock wrote registered on her face.

"Even more than Alyssa," he told her, "you should get some more rest, I'll send in a nurse to check up on you later and bring food. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's all doc."

**8 Hours Later…**

Snake Eyes heard a quick rap on his door. He pulled on his mask and again it came, more urgent. When he opened his door, Temper spoke quickly, "I need your help, can I come in?" Snake Eyes opened the door wider and she rushed in. After looking both ways down the hall to make sure no one saw her he shut the door and locked it.

**Aren't you supposed to be in the medical ward?** he asked.

"Yes, but I wanted out, so I got out."

**Couldn't you run to Striker? **

"And have them find me faster? How about no."

**You do know there are security cameras, right?**

"Of course, that's why I accessed the nearest computer and shut down all the cameras around here for thirty seconds in order to get into a room and hide."

**I'm telling Hawk where you are. **

"Please don't!" she pleaded. "I just wanted to get out."

**You should be under the attention of a doctor. **

"No doctor could keep me from going insane in there. Please, we can meditate or something. Just don't tell them where I am." Just then another knock came on his door.

Opening it, he found Doctor Matthew. "Have you seen Temper? She got out not too long ago."

Snake Eyes stood there, looking at him, and then shook his head.

"If you see her, bring her back to the ward." Snake Eyes nodded and closed the door.

"Thank you," Temper said.

Temper woke up at the sound of the door opening and then closing. The smell of dinner reached her nose and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. While she ate her food Snake Eyes took a quick shower. When he opened the door he was fully clothed and she entered, finding the bathroom fully prepped. They went through the routine they had been doing for the past three days. He brought her food and she ate while he took a shower, when he was done he opened the door and she came in, he waited on the other side of the shower curtain while she bathed, and when she came out he changed her bandages. In his spare time during the day he came into the room and meditated with her. At night they slept on either side of the bed, she never saw his face as he took it off when the light were out and he woke up before her. She understood his need for privacy and never did anything to see what he looked like while he was sleeping. After the first day of searching Hawk told the doctor to stop and gave her the space she needed.

It wasn't until a week later that she moved back to her room and went to Doctor Matthew for a weekly checkup. In a month she was assigned the task of helping Snake Eyes sort the new recruits and start the mandatory 'bonding' after dinner.

She never asked him about his repeated visits while she was in her coma and he tried to keep the reason out of his head.


	7. Trust-

"I mean c'mon, you totally have a thing for him!" Alyssa urged.

"No, I don't," Temper insisted. Alyssa gave her a pointed look.

"It's been a year since you've gotten here, and looking at the way you two interact? There certainly isn't _nothing_ going on."

Temper flipped through a few more pages of the file in front of her then closed it entirely, not able to focus on anything in it.

"And if I told you I may feel something for him? What would you do then?" Temper asked.

"It isn't like it's bad thing Temper, it's normal to fall in love with someone who you're growing close to."

"It's not like I can just tell him everything and hope for the best Striker, it just doesn't work that way."

"Temper, not all men are like Jason. You just have to give Snake Eyes a chance." The two girls looked at each other for a long while before the man of interest came into the rec room.

**Hawk wants the both of us in his office**, he informed her.

Temper gathered her belongings and Snake Eyes went to help her off the ground. Something that made Alyssa smirk and she tried to hide it as best she could.

Snake Eyes stopped Temper from walking any further when they got out of earshot from Alyssa. **I want you to know that my apprentices are coming for a few weeks**, he signed to her. **They will be going on certain missions with the both of us. **

"I'm sure you didn't stop me just for that," she replied.

He seemed to hesitate before signing again, **I think it's best that you sleep in your room while they're here.**

"Of course, I understand." Trying to mask the hurt in her voice could not have been any harder.

As they entered, Temper went to take a seat and Snake Eyes stood quietly behind her.

"So, what is it this time?" she asked. "Iran? China? Canada? Chile?"

"Vegas," Hawk stated.

"You enjoy tempting me, don't you?"

"Luckily for you, you get to explore your surroundings this time." Hawk suddenly turned serious, "As of now, everything is classified. For the books, both of you are taking personal leave. Temper, you're to give me an oral report when you get back. Overall this will only take a week, clothes will be provided for you. All I can tell you is that you are to meet a man named Lucas Sate. Temper, you're masquerading as his wife. Snake Eyes, you're their bodyguard. During the day and most nights you need to be presented as a normal, high class couple. At night, Temper, you and you alone, are to discuss with him, where the next Pit will be. It has become apparent that our location is becoming easier to find, after Cobra agents attacked and got away with the warheads. You are not to ask this man any questions, about his real name, his affiliations, nothing. Doing so will result in consequences that I am not cleared to know about. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Temper responded, Snake Eyes merely nodded.

"You will leave at 200 hours. Dismissed."

The pair left and went their separate ways, later coming together for Ace to take them in a private plane to their destination. From where Ace dropped them off they took a cab to another airport and boarded another private plane that took them to Las Vegas.

Temper was sound asleep when Snake Eyes snuck into the bathroom and changed out of his normal attire, donning a suit and tie. When he woke her up, she was startled to say the least.

**You should probably get dressed, we'll be there soon**, he signed to her.

Slowly, she nodded and escaped to the bathroom, coming out in a white, one-shoulder dress that reached mid-thigh. She matched Snake Eyes' height with 5 inch black heels. She was adorned with gold jewelry, the only things that weren't gold were two silver rings on her left hand, an engagement ring and a wedding ring. An unexplained anger rose in him, but he quickly put those feelings away. **We'll be arriving in a privately owned airport then take a car to the hotel we're to be staying at, **he signed.

"Right." For a time she stayed quiet, he knew she wanted to say something.

**Come out with it**, he urged.

"I've checked the hotel we're staying at... we have two rooms, one bed for each-"

*Please buckle up and prepare for descent* a voice rang through the cabin. The two sat down as they were told and soon had their two feet on the ground.

Much to Temper's displeasure, Snake Eyes was the one who drove the Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4 which was given to them to accentuate their cover of being two high class people going on vacation with their bodyguard. As the two pulled into the car line in front of their hotel, Temper forgot all about the car.

Two glass buildings stood tall against the sky. Before Temper knew she was inside, looking at marble floors and indoor fountains as big as a pool. Quickly getting into character she straightened her posture, and held her chin high amongst 'fellow' upper class men and women dressed in designer clothing and jewelry that looked like it cost a small fortune. As she continued walking, taking a place in front of her 'bodyguard', she realized that both the men and women were staring at her for a reason she had yet to become aware of.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to meet my husband, Lucas Sate," Temper replied. The woman at the desk typed away at her computer and handed her two keys.

"There you go ma'am. If you have any questions you can ask the concierge or any of the staff."

"Thank you."

The lobby might have been marble but any above was black and white paired with another color. The walls were white with translucent glass squares centered in the middle of the floor was an expensive looking black carpet. Snake Eyes quickly threw his stuff in his room and joined Temper in hers. The room had white glass walls, black carpet, and red furniture of many shades. A view of Las Vegas came from the wall of windows. A glass door led to the enormous bedroom with a huge bathroom. The kitchen was made of stainless steel and glass appliances.

"God forbid anybody break the glass," she murmured. "God forbid anybody _touch_ the glass," she added. Setting her stuff down on the king sized bed she came out to see Snake Eyes and a handsome looking young man.

"You must be my wife," the man greeted, "I'm Lucas."

"Temper," she replied.

"I've heard much about you. In fact, I look forward to working with you. I understand why it might be confusing as to the reason we have to go to such elaborate measures in order for the mission. You see, when the Pit was entered so easily it raised a lot of red flags to the higher ups and they knew they couldn't have any meeting on a military owned facility. Next step was making sure we blended in and couldn't be traced or listened to. Since this was going to take a while we needed a cover story so the surrounding civilians didn't think anything suspicious whether they were affiliated with Cobra or not. As for the sleeping arrangements-"

**She will be sleeping with me**, Snake Eyes stated. Lucas raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"Shall we get started now? Or later?" Temper asked.

"The sooner the better," Lucas answered.

* * *

Later in the night Temper slipped into Snake Eyes' room right across the hall.

**How did it go?** he questioned.

"Well enough, we haven't done anything but disagree, but so far so good," she answered. "What have you been doing this entire time?"

**Checking in with Hawk. Watching the cameras.**

"Hawk? I thought we were suppose to be under radio silence?"

**Radio silence for you. I have mandatory check in every day. The signal gets bounced from a remote area in Colorado.**

"Why Colorado?"

**Our cover story is that you and I took a leave of absence. Whether we went together or not depends entirely on how the person hears it. I wouldn't doubt some rumors will be flying around when we get back.**

"It's not like they didn't expect it, the time we've been spending together has increased quite a lot." A silence pursued the both of them after her statement. He didn't sign anything and she didn't speak. It was the first time she really looked at his face now that he had no mask. His dark blue eyes looked into hers. A small scar ran under his cheekbone. Another started where the body and ramus of the mandible met and made its way to the collarbone.

Temper got up from her chair across from his bed, which he was sitting on, and put both hands on either side of his face. Without waiting another second she pressed her lips to his. For a moment he was still until he responded to her and laid back into the bed. She moved on top of him, straddling his stomach. Snake Eyes turned the tables and he was soon on top.

A knock came from the door, but the both of them were too preoccupied with each other to notice.

Eventually Snake Eyes got a hold of himself and pulled away from her. Temper looked up to the ceiling and didn't move as she heard the bathroom door slam shut. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She fell asleep by the time he came out and he adjusted her position on the bed so she was comfortable.

He may not have been sure about how he felt for her, but he loved her touch. Which is why, when he went to bed, he pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
